New In Town
by starrnobella
Summary: When the MACUSA asks the Ministry for help with magical beings in Star City, Theodore Nott comes to town and the Mayor recommended a club to kick back and relax in. That's when he met her. COMPLETE


**A/N:** Hello loves! This story is my third story written for the A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub Fic-A-Thon hosted by Draco's Den! The original prompt I had for this was a different set of characters, but I got special permission to make the switch when xxDustNight88 and GaeilgeRua were telling me that this pairing would make an interesting crossover because in working on Christmas stories I was trying to type Thea numerous times and my fingers decided they wanted to type Theo.

The point of this event was to select a Slytherin and then give a few other fandoms where the admin team selects a character and the Slytherin meets that character with at a pub/bar. Outside of that prompt, everything else was up to the author.

Let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

The bright green flashing lights of the club were what had attracted Theodore Nott to this end of town. He had heard about a club that was making a name for itself on the outskirts of Star City. It was his first time in the States, and he had managed to land himself in a town that was known for the vigilantes that were supposedly keeping it safe, even if they were the reason that trouble had landed itself there in the first place.

The Magical Congress of the United States of America had reached out to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in London for help on a case in Star City. From what Theo had gathered from the briefing, it was something more than the vigilantes could handle, and the only reason the MACUSA had even gotten involved was that when magic was used in the States, it set off an alert. Especially when the spell used was strong enough to destroy an entire borough of a city.

When he arrived in Star City, Theo was introduced to the Mayor and the Chief of Police. It was apparent to him that Oliver Queen and Officer Lance did not see eye to eye on what was going on in the city. After their meeting, Theo had a chance to sit down and chat with Mayor Queen about what there was to do in this small town. That was when he was given the name of the club he was currently standing in front of.

"Verdant," Theo mumbled under his breath as he walked through the front door. He had been given a little background information about the club and was told to keep an eye out for the current owner of the club, Oliver's sister, Thea Queen. If he was able to find her, then Oliver assured him that he'd have an enjoyable night because any friend of Oliver's was a friend of Thea's at the end of the night.

He made his way to the bar and found an empty barstool at the end to claim as his own. Taking a seat, he opted to wait a few moments before flagging down the bartender for a drink. He took those moments to look around the bar.

It was filled with a young crowd of upper-middle-class socialites as Oliver had described, but none of them matched the description he had been given of Thea. There were men and women all over the place with drinks in hand, chatting the evening away as the music played behind them.

"What can I get you?" a voice asked beside him.

Theo turned his head slightly to find a gorgeous brunette standing beside him, waiting to take his drink order. He looked at her for a few moments, trying to decide if she matched the description he was given earlier. However, he couldn't be sure with the dim lighting of the club.

"I'll take whatever you recommend, gorgeous," Theo replied, flashing her a grin.

The bartender rolled her eyes; obviously, it wasn't the first time she had been flirted with this evening. "What's your alcohol of preference, so I know what to recommend?"

"Scotch," he answered.

"A Glasgow Mule is coming right up. What's your name? I'll open you a tab," she replied, reaching over to grab a glass out of the ice chest.

"Theo Nott, and you are?"

"Thea Queen," she replied, dropping a few ice cubes into the glass before beginning to pour the lime juice, scotch, and elderflower liqueur into the glass.

Theo watched as she added the bitters and ginger beer. All of her movements were very fluid and looked like she had made this drink a million times, and she probably had as a bartender. Scotch drinkers tend to be easy to please with a well-made mule.

"So, Theo Nott, what are you doing in Star City?" she asked, placing the drink in front of him on the bar.

"I'm in town for work. The Mayor told me to come check this place out if I wanted to get a decent drink," he said, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip of the drink. It was one of the best tasting Glasgow mules he had ever tasted.

"So you've met my brother, I take it he told you to keep an eye out for me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk on her face.

"He did, but if it makes you feel any better, I didn't know you were a Queen until you gave me your name. I expected the owner of the club to be floating around, keeping an eye on the patrons or in a back office somewhere monitoring the crowd on the security cameras, not out tending the bar," he replied. "Also, his description of you did not do you justice. You are much more beautiful in person."

Thea blushed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I like being able to interact with the people who come to Verdant, so the best way to do that is to be behind the bar."

"Can I buy you a drink after your shift?" Theo asked, leaning forward to rest his arms on the bar. He could tell by the smile he noticed pulling at the corner of her lips that she was going to say yes, or at least give him a maybe so that he could work for that yes.

"I get off in an hour," Thea replied. "Think you can find a way to entertain yourself until then?"

Theo tossed his head back with a laugh before nodding. "With the crowd of people here, I think I can find someone to watch that will be entertaining for the night."

"Alright, Thea laughed. "I'll see you in an hour."

"I can't wait," Theo replied with a wink. Thea smiled and shook her head as she walked towards the other end of the bar to tend to another customer.

If things went well tonight, Theo decided that he may find a way to convince the Minister of Magic to let him stay in the States and transfer to the MACUSA's Magical Law Enforcement department. The people in this town had piqued his interest, and he was looking forward to getting to know all about them.


End file.
